Love Can Survive Anything
by Billy17
Summary: The war with Voldemort had been over for 5 years. You'd think that Harry and Ginny would be living happily together now but Harry had left right after the war. Nobody in the wizarding world had seen him since then.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_It was the final battle and Harry and Voldemort were throwing spells at each other. But both of them were very skilled at dodging spells. Voldemort then got impatient and decided to end it there. _

_"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort hissed pointing his wand directly at Harry Potter._

_ "Expe," Harry started to say but it was too late as the hit him directly in the chest. The boy-who-lived collapsed dead. Everyone was shocked to see their hero collapse before their very own eyes_

_ "HARRY NOOOO," screamed Ginny collapsing on her knees next to Harry's lifeless body trying to shake him awake._

Ginny woke up screaming Harry's name in her bed in her lonely flat. It was just a dream, Ginny kept saying in her head. Voldemort had died in the war, while Harry had lived. They had won the battle because of Harry Potter. However, Ginny did not know if Harry was still alive or not.

Right after the war, Harry had left the wizarding world and had never returned. He left Ron, Hermione, and all the Weasleys to grieve over the loss of Fred and everyone who died at the hands of Voldemort and his death eaters themselves. But most of all, he left Ginny, who was hoping that they would get back together after the war. But her heart was crushed when she was told that Harry had left.

_Five Years Ago_

_ It was the day after Voldemort's demise and all the Weasleys plus Hermione were in the kitchen at the Burrow._

_ "Ron, go get Harry down here for breakfast," Mrs. Weasley told her youngest son. _

_ Ron then went upstairs to his room to wake up Harry. But Harry wasn't in his bed. All that was on his be3d was a note in Harry's handwriting. He read the note and silently swore to himself. He then went back downstairs to break the news to his family._

_ "He's gone," Ron said when he got downstairs._

_ After he said Harry was gone, there was an uproar of chaos. Everyone was shocked at this news._

_ "What, what do you mean he's gone?" Ginny asked starting to cry. Everyone but Ron and Hermione were shocked to see Ginny crying. No one had ever seen her cry. She was always so strong. However, Ron and Hermione knew why she was crying. Ginevra Molly Weasley was in love with Harry James Potter. They knew it must have been killing her to know that Harry had left._

_ "Here," Ron said tossing the note onto the table._

_ "Dear everyone,_

_ I'm sorry but I has to get out. I can't handle all the guilt that I feel. It's my fault Fred and everyone died. If I had just ended it faster, _then he would still be here.

_I'm leaving the wizarding world to live as a muggle once again. You won't be able to find me. I will miss everyone terribly. But most of all, I will miss you Ginny Weasley. You're probable angry at me right now. I don't blame you if you're mad at me. I deserve it. I left you again. I love You, Ginny._

_ This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but I can't handle it here. All I do is bring trouble and you all deserve to be trouble free for once. Ron take good care of Hermione. Treat her like she deserves to be treated. She's like the sister I never had. George, I'm sorry I couldn't save Fred. He died doing what he loved doing. Yes that's right, he died with a smile on his face_

_ Harry"_

_ By the time they had finished reading the note, Ginny was sobbing on her mum's shoulder, while her mum was trying to calm her down._

_ "I, I love him. Why did he have to leave me again?" Ginny said after she calmed down enough to talk. She felt anger, but most of all, she felt hurt. Hurt, that her love had left her AGAIN._

Present Day

It has now been five years since Harry left the wizarding world. He was right that no one would find him. Nobody has seen him in five years. Sure they got letters every once in a while, but that was scarce.

As for everyone, well Ron and Hermione got married two years after the war was over. Ron and Hermione were ecstatic to be married but everyone knew they wanted Harry there to see them get married. Hermione was currently three months pregnant. They both were excited to meet their son or daughter. They just wanted Harry there for them and for him to be the godfather. George started to work at the joke shop again a year after Fred's death. But he was never the same as he was with his twin. He was currently engaged to Angelina Johnson. Percy Weasley eventually begged his family for forgiveness. The Weasleys accepted their eldest son back with open arms. Bill and Fleur had a little girl that they named Victoire. And currently they were expecting another baby in three months.

As for Ginny, she was now a very beautiful twenty-one-year-old. After the war, she finished her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then she moved out of the Burrow and moved into her own flat in London. She was now the Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts. She grew to be just like her father. She grew to love muggle things just as much as Mr. Weasley does. She couldn't deny that she still missed Harry. However, she denied to everyone that she still loved him, but everyone could see that she was still in love with Harry James Potter. She denied it to herself that she was still in love with the famous boy-who-lived. But she knew deep down in her heart that she still loved him. She often found herself wondering what happened to him. She wondered if he still thought about them and whether he had found someone in the muggle world. She hoped he didn't though.

She didn't know what to do if she ever saw him again. She knew she would probably hex him to oblivion for breaking her heart twice, but she also knew she could snog him senseless. However, little did she know that she would be seeing him very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry Potter woke up in his flat, where he lived in America. He was now twenty-two years old and had been living in America for five years. He had left right after the war with Voldemort because he couldn't handle all the guilt he felt for all those lives that were lost in the war. He remembered it just like it was yesterday.

**Flashback to five years ago**

_ Harry Potter was laying in bed at the Burrow and he was feeling very guilty for those who were lost in the war. He knew he had to get out. Ron was downstairs with the family, so he threw all the stuff he would need into a suitcase and wrote the Weasleys a note saying he's sorry but he can't handle it. He told Ginny he loved her. When he was done writing, he put the note on his bed and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. He went into diagon alley and headed for Gringotts. He took galleons out from his vault and transferred them to American money._

_ He had no idea where in America, he would go but he knew that he would be leaving the wizarding world. He was going to live as a muggle once again._

_End of Flashback_

And Harry had been right. He left the wizarding world and hasn't looked back since. No one from the wizarding world had found him in the five years he's been gone. He lives in a flat in New York all by himself. Harry was no longer the scrawny little seventeen-year-old who defeated the greatest dark wizard of all time. He had started working out and developed muscles. He tried in those five years but the relationship never worked out. He just couldn't get his mind off of one, Ginevra Molly Weasley. He wasn't happy in the muggle world and he wanted to reappear in the wizarding world.

There was a week left until the school year started for Hogwarts and for the last month he had been thinking about sending an owl to Minerva McGonagall to apply for the Defense Against The Dark Arts job. He knew he was ready to go back but he was worried that everyone would hate him for leaving, especially Ginny. He quickly pushed that thought away and grabbed a piece of paper to begin writing.

"Dear Professor McGonagall,

This may come as shock to you. This is Harry Potter and I would like to apply for the Defense Against The Dark Arts job at Hogwarts. I understand if you already have a teacher for the job but if you could reply as soon as possible then that would be great.

Harry"

When Harry was done writing, he tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and told her to take the letter to Minerva McGonagall at Hogwarts. Hedwig hooted happily and took off out the window. All Harry had to do was wait.

Minerva was sitting in the headmaster's office when she heard a tapping coming from the window. She turned and saw a snowy white owl.

"Could it be?" thought Minerva.

She opened the window and let Hedwig in and took the note tied around her leg. She nearly fainted when she saw that it was indeed from Harry Potter. She read the note and quickly sent her reply back with Hedwig.

Harry was impatiently waiting for her reply but then he saw his owl fly through the window and drop the letter on his lap.

"Dear Harry,

Yes this is quite a shock to hear from you. It's been so long. I would delighted to have you as the Defense Against The Dark Arts professor. You may ride the train to Hogwarts or you may apparate through Hogsmeade. See you soon, Harry.

Minerva McGonagall"

Harry was ecstatic that she had said yes. He, Harry Potter, was going back to Hogwarts. He didn't know what to expect from going back to Hogwarts. But he hoped to see his old friends and become friends again. He hoped Ginny would forgive him. Because after all, Harry Potter is still in love with Ginny Weasley. He decided he'd apparate through Hogwarts on the first night of school starting. He didn't want to cause chaos if he rode the train and somebody saw him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry Potter had finished all his packing for his new job at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the day that the new term at Hogwarts started. He was ready to be back in the wizarding world. But he hoped that his friends wouldn't hate him for leaving. He wasn't that concerned about the Weasley family and Hermione. He knew that they would probably forgive him for leaving. The one he was really worried about that wouldn't forgive him was Ginny Weasley. He still loved her with all his heart. But he didn't know if she would want to see him after leaving her twice. He didn't know how long it would be before he saw any of his friends. But little did he know that he would be seeing a fiery red-hair witch named Ginny Weasley in a few short hours. He didn't know that she worked at Hogwarts.

"Well, I guess it's now or never." Harry said and then he apparated into Hogsmeade hoping not to cause chaos with his sudden reappearance. Harry walked out of Hogsmeade village and up to the Hogwarts gates.

He opened the gates and walked to the gigantic castle doors. He didn't see many people there, so he decided to go to the headmaster's office and see if Professor McGonagall was there.

When he got to the stone gargoyles and noticed that he would need a password to get up there.

"Ummm, Albus?" Harry guessed hoping that was right. He was peacefully shocked when the gargoyles moved and took him up to the headmaster's office. He knocked on the door and heard a faint, "Come in."

When he walked in, Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk and she looked up as Harry walked on.

"Well, good to see you Mr. Potter. It's been a long time." McGonagall said smiling at him.

"Yes it has." Harry said looking hesitant.

"I must say I was shocked when I got your application letter to be the Defense Against The Dark Arts professor here. And now I must ask Harry, Why? Why now do you decide to come back to the wizarding world after disappearing for five years.?" McGonagall clearly intrigued in knowing why.

"Well Professor McGonagall, truthfully I haven't been happy living as a muggle. I was only truly happy as a wizard. And I've missed my friends." Harry said.

"Harry, we work together now. You can call me Minerva. I must say that I'm glad to see you back here Harry. After everything that has happened to you, you deserve to be happy. And would one of these friends just happen to be Ginny Weasley?" McGonagall said looking straight at him.

"Uhhh, I, I, I, How do you know that?" Harry said turning beet red.

"Harry, I may be an old lady, but I could see the love you two had for each other in your eyes. You two reminded me very much of your parents, Harry." McGonagall said smiling at Harry.

"Thanks, Mrs, I mean Minerva. I don't when I'll see her again." Harry said looking down at the ground.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be seeing her soon enough." Minerva said with a look that made Harry very curious as to what that meant.

Minerva then said, "Why don't you go on to your bedroom and set all your stuff down. You can take a walk around the school if you like. I know you have probably missed this place.

Harry smiled and left the room to go to his bedroom and place all of his stuff down.

After he had set everything down, he decided to walk around the school and mesmerize about everything he had missed about this school. The school was after all his home for six years.

As he was walking, he didn't notice that he was about to collide with someone because he was looking all around at the portraits. The person he collided with also wasn't paying attention to where SHE was going.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Ginny?" Harry said quickly after knocking into someone and then noticing that it was Ginny

"Harry?" Ginny said wondering if it was truly him.

"Yeah it's me, Ginny." Harry said hoping she wouldn't send her famous bat-bogey hex at him.

She didn't hex him but she didn't say anything. She didn't know what to do, so she just took off running in the other direction. After all, her only true love had just reappeared. What was she supposed to do about that? She was too in schock to say anything. She ran out of the school to Hogsmeade. When she was in Hogsmeade, she then apparated to Ron and Hermione's flat where they were sitting on the couch.

"He's back." Ginny said when they saw her.

"Who?" Hermione said with confusion showing on her face.

"Harry Potter." Ginny said with a stray tear coming down her face.

Ron and Hermione were shocked at this but they knew he would come back eventually.

Ginny couldn't believe it. After five years, The one she still loved had finally come back. She was wondering what he had been doing for the last five years. The one thing she knew is that if he was at Hogwarts then he was probably going to be a teacher there. And she knew exactly what class he would be teaching and that was Defense Against The Dark Arts. After all, who wouldn't want the man who had defeated the greatest dark wizard of all time to teach them about the dark arts. But she didn't know what to do about him being back. Should she forgive him and be his friend or possible more again. Should she make him regret leaving her twice. She had no idea what to do about him. But she did know that Harry Potter was back and her life had got all the more confusing. And it's all because of the Chosen One, Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

To say Ginny Weasley was shocked would be an understatement. She couldn't believe that Harry Potter was back after all this time. After she left Ron and Hermione's flat, Ginny apparated back to Hogsmeade. She then proceeded to walk back to Hogwarts. She entered the gates and opened the large castle doors. She began to walk back up to her but along the way she ran into a green-eyed boy once again.

"Err, Hi Ginny." Harry said slightly hurt that she had run away from him earlier. "She hates you, Potter." He kept thinking in his head.

"Hi, Harry. I'm sorry I ran off. It was just a big shock that you are back after all this time." Ginny said nervously.

"It's alright, Gin." Harry said without thinking and quickly regretting using his old nickname for her.

Ginny's heart melted at Harry's use of her old nickname. She then knew that she couldn't deny it anymore. She was still in love with Harry Potter. But she didn't want to just automatically forgive him because she didn't want to have her heart broken again. She didn't think that she would be able to handle it if Harry left her again.

"Why did you leave, Harry?" Ginny said wanting to get straight to the point.

"I'm so sorry, Ginny. I was feeling so guilty about all the losses of the war, especially Fred. I couldn't handle being around you or your family knowing that it was my fault that he had died. I have caused nothing but trouble for your family. Your family deserved it's happiness instead of me causing it to disappear again." Harry said while looking at the ground.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, DON'T EVER SAY THAT. Fred's death was not your fault. It was Voldemort's fault, Harry. Fred knew what the consequences could be for fighting in the war. But he didn't care. He was willing to risk his own life for the greater good." Ginny told him pulling his head up to look at her.

"Ginny is there anyway you will ever forgive me for leaving?" Harry asked hoping there was.

"I'm not saying there isn't Harry. But I can't forgive you yet Harry. You really hurt me when you left." Ginny told him sadly.

"I know, Gin. I'm sorry that I left. If it makes you feel better, I have regretted leaving everyday for the past five years." Harry told her.

"Let's not worry about that right now. Why don't you tell me what you have been doing for the past five years?" Ginny said while looking directly at him.

"Well after I left the Burrow, I went to Gringotts and took some galleons out of my vault. After that, I converted them to American money so I could buy a flat when I went to America. I've lived in New York since I left. I have not been happy for the entire five years that I've been gone. I've had a couple of jobs in those five years. At first, I was a janitor at a school in New York. That's who cleans the school by the way. I was at that job for about a year. The last four years, my job has been mowing lawns and stuff like that. No, I haven't had a serious relationship either. Then about a week ago, I sent a letter to Minerva asking to be the new Defense Against The Dark Arts. And as you can probably tell she agreed. I have missed all of you here, especially you, Ginny." Harry told Ginny seriously.

Ginny couldn't believe that he had told her he missed her. "What could this mean? Does he still love me?" thought Ginny.

"We've missed you too, Harry." Ginny told him.

"Ginny, do you think we could be friends again?" Harry asked her hoping she would say yes.

"I'd like that." Ginny told him smiling. Ginny knew that she wanted to be more than friends. But she needed to know she could trust him again before she tells him how she feels. She didn't want to forgive him and then him turn around and leave her again.

"You know I was worried that I'd be on the receiving end of one of your famous, Bat-bogey Hexes." Harry told her.

"Oh, I haven't ruled that out quite yet. Just don't leave again and you won't be receiving a Bat-Bogey Hex." Ginny said to Harry seriously.

"I promise I won't Gin." Harry said and was shocked when Ginny hugged him but he wasn't complaining so he instantly returned the hug. Ginny knew that he would stick to that promise. He always stuck to his promises. Now she just wants him to promise to be hers forever.

"So what has happened to everyone since I've been gone?" Harry asked her wanting to know about everything.

"Well Ron and Hermione got married two years after the war was over. They're expecting a baby too. Hermione is three months pregnant. As for George, he hasn't been the same but he's getting back to his usual joking self. In fact, he's engaged to Angelina Johnson. Percy, well Percy begged for forgiveness and we accepted him back into the family. Our family doesn't hold grudges. Bill and Fleur had a baby that they named Victoire." Ginny told Harry smiling at how her family was.

"Wow, it seems like your family has gotten along pretty good." Harry told her.

"Well there have been some bumps in the road but we've gotten through it together." Ginny said.

Harry was ecstatic that Ginny had agreed to be his friend again. He just hoped that the rest of the reunions went as well as this one. He knew that Ron and Hermione. He knew he wasn't going to leave again. He hoped she would become more than his friend again but for now he would be just her friend. He wasn't going to just give up on them being more than friends. Because after all, The Potter men always get their red-heads.


End file.
